Naruto, You Ruin Everything!
by kris-chandesu
Summary: Sasuke-nii was the dream guy, he was always there for me when my stupid twin brother was being a jerk, he's nice, sweet, and downright hot. But Naruto, my older brother always likes to hog Sasuke-nii's attention! When I said "Get to the bottom of this," I didn't mean this.. xXWarningz!Xx Yaoi Shonen Ai SasuNaru Enjoy and review-desu!


**First story for this account! Hope you enjoy it and review afterwards~ **

**Only a handful of you would know what comes next if you had already guessed who I was from my bio  
Sorry for typos and/or mistakes **

**.: Mondays :. **

* * *

"Naruto!" the teenaged blonde boy turned around in his chair to see his younger sibling, Naruko. They were fraternal twins, exact replicas with the exact same personality. The only difference between them was their gender. Naruko the younger sister, the dependent one who always needs her older brother's help, and Naruto, the independent one that usually ends up getting Naruko's ass out in troubled situations.

"What is it Naruko?" he slurred out as exhaustion and fatigue was hitting him hard. It was a Monday morning in the Uzumaki's household. Kushina and Minato, their parents had already left early in the morning for work, leaving their two teens with a hearty breakfast that was set out cold.

Naruto didn't really need to ask what his little sister wanted, because she wanted to know the same thing every day.

"Does this look good on me?" she smiled at him, the question was so familiar to Naruto that he didn't even think about anything else and just let the out whatever Naruko wanted to hear." Do you think Sasuke-nii will like it?"

'And there it is..' Naruto groaned inwardly.

"Naruko do you really need to ask me this every single morning?" Naruto turned back towards the table and took another bite of the cold eggs and the now soggy bacon, he was too tired to care if his breakfast was warm or not.

"Ehh? But you know Sasuke the most! You should know."

"Like I would know what that bastard is thinking of twenty-four-seven," Naruto said with drooping eyes.

"But I really really really need to know if he would like it or not!"

"Naruko you can't ask me these things, like I said, I wouldn't know!"

"Ugh, Naruto-nii you're so stupid sometimes!" Naruko yelled and stuck her tongue out childishly.

Naruto gaped and dropped his fork onto his plate, looking up to glare at his sister," Me?! Stupid?! I may be academically handicapped, but you should know that you wear the same damn thing to school everyday! It's uniform, Naruko!" the older sibling yelled out," There's no damn difference!"

"See!" Naruko pointed at him from across the kitchen," this is why you're stupid, Naruto-nii! You weren't even able to tell that I braided my hair instead of putting it in a ponytail! Or that I put on makeup!" she pouted," if you don't notice how the hell is Sasuke supposed to!?"

"Naruko, he's Sasuke! He won't notice a damn thing!" Naruto growled in frustration at his sister's high expectation of guys." And probably no other guy will!"

The two glared at each other, Naruto picking up and gripping onto his fork like his life depended on it.

The both 'hmph'ed and looked away from each other as Naruko started to walk to her side of the table, grabbing her breakfast on the way.

The two of them ate in silence, not bothering to notice the other in the room. It was often the two would fight about trivial matters, but they would forget about it sooner or later.

The Uzumaki family was stunning, no questions asked. Both of the siblings held golden blond hair with brilliant cerulean eyes and sun kissed skin. None of the two inherited their mother's red hair or her looks, but they both got their share of her personality, loud mouthed, stubborn, and energetic.

They both ate in silence for what seemed like forever, until the clock struck seven and the doorbell rang. Naruko jumped out of her seat, a smile appearing on her face as she sprinted out of the kitchen catching Naruto's "I hope you trip on the step and show your panties in front of Sasuke."

"Shut up, Naruto!" the younger of the two fumed. With the horrible thought of it actually happening, Naruko made sure she wasn't missing a shirt or something. She made sure to watch for the step in front of the door. She quickly unlocked the entry and swung the door open, the semi-chilled breeze swiftly gliding into the house.

Naruko looked up and smiled as she saw her childhood crush and hopefully, hopefully future lover.

"Good morning, Sasuke-nii," Naruko's smiled was returned when Sasuke grinned at her and patted her head.

"Morning, Naruko." he greeted and took off his shoes," I see you've braided your hair today."

Naruko beamed in victory as Sasuke said those words.

She looked back at the kitchen where Naruto was at the moment glaring at Sasuke.

'Thanks a lot, teme' Naruto cursed under his breath, making sure Sasuke saw his glare before doing so.

Sasuke smirked at his childhood friend and closed the door behind him, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat next to the teenaged blonde, catching the happy glint in his eyes.

Naruko's eyes twitched as she saw the dark haired teen take a seat next to her stupid brother, who couldn't even realize the difference between a ponytail and a braid!

The blonde glared once at her brother, and then walked back to her seat on the other side of the table.

"Naruto did you finish the project for science?" Sasuke asked the other boy calmly as he watched him eat and poke tiredly at his food.

"What project…?" Naruto asked, his expressions not changing. The blonde had missed and forgotten so many projects and assignments, it wasn't a surprise to any of them that he didn't remember this project.

"The shark model for the dissection." the other teen answered back.

"Forgot about that."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head," Why am I not surprised…"

"At least I remembered the test for math today."

"Did you study?"

"No."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked amusingly at the other.

Sasuke Uchiha had been with the two twins since birth, him being a few months older. He lived a few houses over in the neighborhood, their parents close co-workers in the same company.

"If you fail that test you're going to get that detention after school today" the Uchiha said, taking a soggy bacon from the dish and popping it in his mouth.

"It's last period, I can just study off of your notes." Naruto smiled and poked around at his eggs.

Sasuke stared at the other for a few moments before grinning," And who told you that I'd let you borrow my notes?"

Naruto didn't answer, but looked up at the older one, plea in his eyes already even before he started to beg," Please, Sasuke! If I fail this test, my mom and dad won't let me live!" Naruto cried out in fear," and if I do live, guess who will have to tutor me, again?" Naruto smirked triumphantly when the boy next to him groaned and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but this is the last time, Naruto," the Uchiha shook his head in disappointment and stood up, taking a piece of soggy bacon with him. "You finished eating yet, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme," Naruto groaned and continued to slowing chew on his eggs," it's a Monday morning and I'm still tired from yesterday." Sasuke smirked as he did a double take on Naruto.

"Yesterday?" the two teenaged boys looked away from each other when Naruko spoke up. It was the same every morning, after the utterly polite greeting from Sasuke, she would always get ignored as the other two talked about things that didn't concern the younger blonde. She always got annoyed by this, but whatever she tried, she couldn't ever get them to stop talking to each other when they start.

"Yesterday." Naruto dead-panned and looked away from his twin sister, standing up and walking to the sink, taking his plate of unfinished food with him.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" Sasuke asked him, pointing to the dish.

"Soggy food on a Monday morning never tastes good anyways." the blonde yawned as he dumped the leftover food in the trashcan and place and plates in the sink, quickly rinsing them with water before walking away.

The blonde walked back over to the dining room table and picked up his books and bags that he left on the seat next to him.

Without even looking at her, the older Uzumaki said," Naruko, if you don't finish soon we're not gonna wait for you."

Naruko's train of thought popped when she heard her older brother speak to her. She looked down at the still full plate of food and shrugged." Soggy food on a Monday morning never tastes good anyways." she said as Sasuke smirked at the repetition.

"Twins.. that's for sure." he chuckled

"What?" the Uzumaki's turned to look at him in unison. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to the door, slipping his shoes on and waiting for Naruto to get everything he needed.

Naruko noticed that the other two were getting ready to leave her behind!

'Ugh I hate having to lock the door by myself!'

"W-wait for me!" she screamed, making sure the boys heard her loud and clear as she ran to place her food on the counter, running upstairs to get her books.

Naruto held onto the doorknob, before leaving, he peered into the house and faced the direction of the stairs," Naruko be sure to lock the doors when you leave!"

"I said wait!" She screamed back down, not wanting her older brother hogging Sasuke's attention.. again!

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who shrugged. Naruto chuckled and closed the door, running over to catch up to the Uchiha, who had already started ahead.

Naruko looked out her window when she heard the door downstairs close, the jingle from the bells that she stuck on the doors rang.

She scowled when she saw Naruto grab Sasuke by the wrist and drag him behind the wall, probably wanting to ditch her and run to school.

She narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Naruto.. you ruin everything.." she sighed and took her bag and keys, remembering what Naruto had told her to do. She checked her bag for everything when she reached the doorway.

She had everything, phone, book, homework, mascara, hairpins, hairbands, pencil, pens.. but where the hell was her foundation?

* * *

The blonde took his boyfriend by the wrist and dragged him out of the driveway, pulling them both behind the tall brick wall that separated his house from the neighborhood street in front.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked and slammed his hands on either side of Naruto's head against the wall.

"Teme, I'm still mad at you from yesterday!" Naruto huffed and looked away from the black orbs that stared at him. "You know how much make up I had to take from Naruko to cover up my whole neck?" he asked the other and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Surprised you knew which one to keep out of your mouth and which to use on your skin," the raven smirked and caught the other's lips quickly for a fast kiss. "How long do we have to keep this relationship from Naruko and the rest of your family?" Sasuke propped himself off the wall and grabbed Naruto's hand, wounding them together as they continued to walk down the familiar road.

"I dunno," the blonde shrugged," I guess when Naruko finally stops having a crush on you and when my parents finally don't have something against being gay."

"I thought they were fine with homosexuals," Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"They are, but I think it would be awkward if they found out I was gay, ya' know?" Naruto smiled," and besides it would be weird for our families when they find out us two are going out."

"Hn."

"I get really tired of Naruko asking me whether you would like her 'new' outfit every morning," Naruto chuckled. "I can never tell what changes about her every morning. I'd start laughing if she asked me whether or not you'd like a pink bra or a blue one."

"Blue." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smacked him with their intertwined hands.

"I was joking, dobe." the Uchiha smirked," but I did really like it when I saw you in a blu-"

Naruto's eyes widened and he tackled Sasuke," Ah-ah-ah! Stop right there, you!" the blonde covered the other's mouth with his free hand.

The older of the two smirked against the younger's hand, as he raised his own to push the other away from his mouth. "But it's true,"

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled and gave the Uchiha one more smack with his hands before looking away.

"And, since its almost your eighteenth birthday, I can ravish you all I want and you can't use the law against me," Sasuke smirked.

"Is sex all you can think about in your head!?"

"No, I think about how cute you looked in that blue-"

"I said stop!"

Sasuke chuckled and leaned down the press one small kiss on the blonde's forehead," If only you would wear it one more time for me," his smirked was firmly taped onto his face," Christmas, maybe?"

"In your dreams, teme,"

"Hn, dobe,"

"Don't call me that!"

Naruko was in a horrible mood for the first four periods of classes.

Not only did Sasuke and Naruto abandon her at home and left without her, she also lost her favorite foundation! She looked everywhere for the damn thing, in her room, under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom medicine cabinet, and in Naruto's room as well!

And while she was running to catch up with her brother and her crush, she had realized she forgotten her math textbook, and had to run all the way back home to retrieve it.

So, all in all, she came to school late and was sent to the faculty office for fourth tardy of the month. Not only that, but both Naruto and Sasuke ignored her during second period..

She cursed inwardly and made sure to get Naruto back for this, and probably ask him if he's seen her favorite foundation.

She sighed as she gloomily walked out of fourth period, the aura around her brushing off all of her friends as they ran ahead to fifth period, scared of the Uzumaki's wrath.

"Naruko!" the blonde's ears perked when she heard her name being called aloud. She turned around, book in her hand, and braid undone to see the infamous pink hair running towards her.

'Ugh, it's Sakura..' she sighed and groaned inwardly.

Sakura, the girl who was running towards the younger Uzumaki in glee and was about to tackle her to the floor, is a friend of Naruto's, and ever since they've met, the pink haired girl was obsessed with her.

She'd take Naruko everywhere when all she wanted to do was talk to her dear Sasuke-nii. It would either be shopping, going out to eat lunch, getting coffee, getting a new book to read, more shopping, running around town for no reason. It wasn't as if she hated spending time with her, but sometimes it was just too exhausting.

As Sakura ran down the hallway, Naruko wondered what she wanted to do today..

"Naruko, Naruko!"

"Yes, Haruno-san," Naruko stared up at her, a pout forming on the older girl's lips.

Sakura sighed and shook her head with gloom," How many times did I tell you to just call me Sakura!"

"Approximately thirty." the blonde answered dully.

"Huh, at least you know how to use words correctly, your big stupid brother doesn't know the difference between a dork and a smartass." she sighed again," thank god there's at least one smart Uzumaki."

Naruko chuckled lightly," Naruto isn't.. well.. he isn't that stupid," she stated," just.. lazy."

"Well he's lucky he has Sasuke to lean upon," The pink haired girl reminded her.

Naruko rolled her eyes again," Don't remind me, they're together all the time like a newly married couple on a honeymoon, it makes me so mad!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Naruko." Sakura laughed. "Do remember that the homecoming dance is on the way, Sasuke will probably ask you, you know,"

"Not until Naruto dumps him," the blonde sulked.

Sakura laughed again," You sound like you're saying they're gay for each other,"

"Well with the way they act around each other, maybe the are!" Naruko said out jokingly. The two stared at each other for a few moments, before cracking a smile and laughing out loud.

"That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard so far today," Sakura laughed.

"What are you two laughing about this time?" the girls turned, seeing the said two walking up to them, side by side with Naruto's gleeful face and Sasuke's calm expression.

"Naruto, Sasuke-nii,"

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

"What's up, you two?" Naruto continued to smile as he smacked Naruko's head with Sasuke's math notebook.

Sakura's laughed died down, but quickly got back on track when she repeated what had just happened," Naruko and I were just talking about how it would be impossible for you two to be gay for each other,"

The two boys tensed slightly, their eyes widened a slight bit as they stared down at the couple of laughing girls.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, earning a glance back from the taller one.

"Ha ha, you two are sure funny.." Naruto said loud enough for only the four of them to hear.

"That is impossible right?" Naruko asked her humor still lingering in her voice.

"Yeah, Naruko! That's insane.. me… with him?!" he pointed at Sasuke," that's just….. yeah.." Naruto let out a quiet and emotionless laugh.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away, his arms crossed against his chest.

As the students passed by, Naruko noticed how low her older brother's shirt wasn't buttoned up correctly, showing off part of his tanned chest." Naruto-nii, please learn how to button up your shirt correctly," the youngest of them all walked up to her older brother and buttoned up three more slots of the white collared shirt.

Her hand slipped and touched Naruto's tanned chest, feeling the slight and uneven bumps on his skin. She raised her eyebrows, not being born with the talent to raise just one. "Naruto… what's.." she ran a hand over the slight bumps, noting that there were more than just one, but many over his chest and neck," this..?"

"Ah-ahhh!" Naruto stepped back and out of Naruko's reach, quickly buttoning up his shirt and looking away," Nothing."

Naruko looked down at the fingers that touched the bumps, and saw a light color on them.. something familiar.. then it hit her," AH! You're wearing my foundation!" She practically screamed, making everyone around look their direction briefly before continuing on with their activities.

"Wh-what?! No.. I'm not.. why would I be wearing foundation!? On my chest..?" he chuckled

"And neck," Naruko showed him her fingertips.

Sasuke inwardly smirked," Yeah, Naruto, why are you wearing foundation?"

Naruto glared at the boy next to him, his stare drilling holes in the other's forehead.

'Oh I'll get you back for this..' he seethed.

Sakura took the chance when Naruto was looking away to quickly jump on the blonde and unbutton his shirt to remove the foundation, revealing several bruises and red spots.

"Naruto, do you have chicken poxs?" Sakura asked, rubbing away the foundation on her uniform skirt.

"N-No!" he shook his head, a blush starting to appear on his face as he pushed Sakura off him and buttoned up his shirt again. Naruko stopped him, trapping his wrists between his hands to look at his neck.

"Those are bruises…," she looked at the dark purple circles on the his skin.." and those look like…" she thought about it for a while, as she stared down at the red spots.

Naruto hoped and prayed that Naruko, her supposedly innocent sister, didn't know what a hickey was and looked like.

'Please don't know, please don't know, plea-'

"Ah! That's a hickey!" Sakura blurted out as she examined them again," Naruto why do you have a hickey!?"

Naruto died a little inside.

"It's not what it-"

"Eh!?" Naruko screamed in horror, a blush flowing to her face, a-a hi-hickey…!?" she let go of Naruto slowly and backed away, bumping into Sakura," a-a hickey.. hi-hickey…" she stuttered," Naruto what have you been doing while Mom, Dad, and I'm away!?" she sputtered.

"Um…" Naruto tried to explain, but his head was jumbled and mixed up.

"Naruko, he's almost eighteen, let him do what he wants," Sasuke spoke up," he already knows how to drive, so he should already know how to sex."

"W-what?!" Naruko screamed again.

"Baka-Sasuke!" The older of the twins smacked the Uchiha on the head," Don't say that!"

"Mom and Dad will hear of this! And they'll never let you out of the house again!"

"Naruko!" he yelled," please don't be a tattle teller now! Now of all times!"

"I've let you go far too many times before!" she pointed at him, furious," like that time you stole a bike, and that time where you smoked for the first time.

Or that time when I caught you watch-"

"Stop!" he yelled out, covering his sister's mouth with his hands.

'Oh I'm going to get you back for this.. Uchiha Sasuke!' Naruto screamed inwardly as the older boy next to him smirked.

Naruko pushed the other blonde's hand away, and continued to glare at him," Mom and Dad will hear about this, and you won't be able to go to homecoming!"

"Naru-"

"Who was she anyways?" Sakura cut Naruto off, curious as to who Naruto let mark him.

The older twin glared at Sakura," None of either of you two's business."

And with that, the bell rang as Naruto and Sasuke turned their heels and walked away, Naruko catching the furious glint in her older brother's eyes.

And Sasuke wasn't looking forward to calming the Uzumaki down either, which was technically his fault in the first place.

"Did you notice how Naruto said 'you two's?' " Sakura commented as she turned to look at shocked Naruko. The knowledge of knowing that Naruto had a girlfriend and was sexually active really took her back.

"Y-yeah.." she nodded, not really paying attention to the older girl.

"And how Sasuke didn't meddle in?"

"Uhuh.."

"Maybe they are gay for each other!"

"..." Naruko looked at her and shook her head," Nah," as she turned around and walked to fifth period waving back and bidding the other goodbye before doing so.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed off the top of his lungs, furious and irritated, not really caring that everyone was looking at the two of them.

"Dobe calm down, everyone can hear you with your shouting," Sasuke stated calmly.

"Now Naruko knows!"

"Well she thinks you slept with a girl, at least." the older pointed out," but I guess it's not a good thing that she thinks you're sexually active,"

"Which I'm not!"

"Nope, just sexual foreplay," Sasuke smirked," and roleplaying, and crossdressing. Oh and remember that blu-"

"YES! I remember!" Naruto sighed loudly, wanting to rip his hair out.

"So is Naruko gonna go out with Sakura again today?" Sasuke asked the other, looking down the see the bright bundle of blond hair.

"Probably," Naruto's frustration disappeared and a smile appeared upon his lips, loving when Sasuke and he had time alone, in an isolated room, doors locked and curtains shut.

It wasn't that they had all the way sex, they both agreed that they'd wait until they both turned eighteen.

But Sasuke was getting a little too anxious for Naruto, for he had already turned eighteen. And soon, Naruto's eighteenth birthday was just around the corner.

The blonde didn't know whether he should be excited or scared for the fact that Sasuke would jump on him every chance he got.

"Ahh," Sasuke let out, stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking in front of Naruto," I don't really feel like going to fifth period."

"If you think I'll ditch with you just to make out at home, think again, Uchiha." the blonde chuckled and walked around the other.

"But it's just P.E," Sasuke smirked," unless you want to be in Gai-sensei's class, be my guest,"

Naruto paused and froze. The hallways were starting to empty, as classes were about to begin, but Sasuke and Naruto both stayed where they were at..

"Well.. I-I don't want to leave Naruko alone in that class.. I mean-"

"Oh please, you really want Naruko to continue asking you questions, from her.. little discovery?"

"If I skip then she'll tell both my mom and dad that I'm 'having sex,' and skipping classes."

The Uchiha shrugged," Just tell them you're at the nurse."

"You know, Uchiha," Naruto turned around to look, a smirk plastered on his face," you never ask to skip classes. I don't know if I should take it as a good sign, or a bad sign."

Sasuke hmm'ed and tapped his foot," How about a good sign and we both get out of here."

Naruto looked at the other and then smiled," Sounds awesome," he ran back over to his lover and clasped his hand. "I can study for math while we're at home,"

"What..?"

Naruto laughed

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm supposed to be studying." Naruto sighed as he was straddled upon the Uchiha's lap.

"You can study," Sasuke said against Naruto's neck," after I'm done with you."

"No! It already took us so long to get back home cause of your horny self, and now we only have so much time left for me to study!"

"Don't worry, dobe. I'll teach you after this," Sasuke growled and nipped on the flustered skin.

"Sasuke.." the blonde moaned out, still wanting to protest.

"I said," Sasuke pushed Naruto as he fell, lying on the other's bed," don't worry about it," the Uchiha thrusted his hips against Naruto with so much force Naruto forgot what he was trying to argue about.

Sasuke smirked as he finally got the other to submit to him, leaning down to capture the tightly sealed lips. He bit on Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance as the blonde moaned and gave in.

"If I fail my math test, I'm going to make sure this won't happen ever again," Naruto said between a kiss.

"Punishing me, is exactly the same as punishing yourself." Sasuke licked the other's lips and trailed kisses on the blonde's neck.

Naruto sighed and ran his hands through the dark locks of Sasuke's hair, relaxing under the other's touch," I guess you're right.."

"Aren't I always, dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Shut up."

"Ugh, stupid Naruto!" Naruko tugged at her two pigtails after fifth period. Her face flustered and sweaty from the workout Gai-sensei made her class do, in which Sasuke and Naruto ditched!

It was currently lunch and the bell had just rung a few minutes ago, Naruko stomping her way over to her locker to retrieve her things.

"Naruko!" the said blonde turned around to see the familiar pink hair for the second time today. The greens eyes piercing into her blue ones as the other waved at her.  
"Sakura,"

The pink haired girl stopped in front of Naruko's locker, her eyes shimmering with joy," You finally called me Sakura!"

Naruko shrugged and swung her locker open, with that force Sakura was surprised the hinges didn't break off…

"Say," Sakura started," Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

In a flash Naruko slammed her locker shut again after retrieving all of the necessities for math after lunch.

"I wouldn't know, they ditched fifth period and left me alone in Gai Sensei's class!" she fumed," the nerve of those two!"

They started walking down the corridor, dodging every person who was running to get today's sandwich special in cafeteria.

"Like I said, they may be gay for each other! Imagine that!" the pink haired girl beamed.

Naruko looked up at Sakura, a glint in her eyes showing off how irritated the smaller girl was," What does that have to do with them ditching fifth period?"

Sakura shrugged," It's possible they could've ditched and went home to make out or some crap like that."

"Don't make me laugh, Naruto and Sasuke-nii are not gay… at least I think so…," she pondered," I've seen enough magazines in Naruto's room to show evidence he's not gay,"

"Bi?"

"Not a chance."

"Well it's not like you can leave school either to check if they're really at home you know… your parents will kill you!"

Naruko sighed," I know, but they're going to destroy Naruto and send him to hell when they find out that he's been having sex and ditching school."

Sakura hmm'ed.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this…"

"So.. are you going to ditch sixth period?" Sakura asked," cause I really needed help on this one formula that I don't get."

"No.. I'll be back before you know it.."


End file.
